That Old Thing
by prettyinsin-archieved
Summary: George remembers fondly of how Fred said they'd be together forever at a wedding with a cheap plastic ring. Its memory is sweet, but Fred thinks he could do with a new one - twincest, slash, and so much fluff it could melt chocolate. Post OoTP.


A/N: o: I made this for one of my closet friend's birthday as a means to say that we'll always be together. As I write these stories for Fred and George, I try to keep them cannonically linked so that when I go to write a whole different story it has relevance from how I view their history together - however, this story is one that is not meant to be viewed with my general Fred/George storyline - this one was purely fun, fluffy, and good-hearted nature about my favorite pairing. ouo

Enjoy - Reviews are very much appreciated.~

* * *

><p>"<em>Merlin's beard, this is the most <em>_**boring **__wedding I've ever been to…"_

_Even though the statement from Fred is a little ridiculous, considering he and George are only eight years of age and have never really seen a wedding before, it doesn't stop the idea from being just a little bit truthful. They are attending one of those 'over-the-top' weddings that their second cousin [or something like that] has invited them to, but truth be told, nobody in the house has even heard or seen from this random Weasley that they always seemed to have._

_In short, it was dreadfully and most painstakingly unbearable in the minds of a couple youthful troublemakers who could be working on torturing Ron or raising hell in the Burrow._

"_You dummy…this is the __**only **__wedding you've ever been to." George reminds him after biting down on a rather delectable bit of shortcake. _

"_So? It's boring." The younger twin pouts, folding his arms over his secondhand white suit and huffing irritably. "I don't like it."_

"_Well, at least all the kissing is over…" The elder twin grins, flashing his teeth and revealing what Fred thought was an adorable little gap where his molar fell out just a few days ago. "All of the mushy mushy stuff was making me sick."_

_Fred grins as well, then mocks the freshly wedded couple by puckering his lips and waving his arms. "Oh, Sofia, I love you soooo much…"'_

"_Oh, I love you even more…" George does the same movements, trying hard to fight the fit of giggles that Fred is inducing in his little body. "Let's be together forever!"_

"_And ever…"_

"_And another ever…"_

_They stop after a couple of moments, sniggering loudly as the image of their second cousin and his wife are suddenly fitted with blimp lips and buck teeth._

"_But, y'know…" Fred looks up at his twin with a burning and most sudden resolution. "I…kinda like the idea of forever…"_

"_What do you mean, Freddie?"_

"_Well…they got married so they could be together forever, didn't they?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_So…so let's do it, too!"_

_George is taken aback by the proposition and blinks, chocolate-tinted irises gleaming with curiosity. "You mean…get married?"_

"_Yeah!" Fred's eyes are positively alight with joy as he takes his brother by the hands. "You and me! There's no way we'll get separated if we get married, 'cos that means we're bondeded for life and stuff!"_

_George feels his cheeks become heated and is certain he has turned redder than Aunt Muriel's copper locks. "R…really? You mean it?"_

"_Of course! In fact, let's make it official right now!" Fred mimics all of the images he has seen in his mum's magazines after he pulls of a cheap, plastic ring off from one of the cakes and gets on one knee. _

"_F – Freddie?"_

"_George Fabian Weasley, will you take this ring that I just found in the hopes that someday you and I will get married?"_

_The elder twin nods, mouth agape his grinning brother. Fred puts it on him with trembling little hands, though he messes up entirely by putting it on George's index finger instead. The elder twin blushes a little darker, shyly grinning back._

"_Fred…you're s'posed to kiss me now…"_

"_W-what?"_

"_Kiss me…it's what most people do when they get on their knees and stuff…"_

"_Oh…okay…" _

_The younger gets up, pauses for a long moment, and then, without even really thinking, leans forward on the balls of his feet and kisses his twin lightly on the lips. The elder giggles slightly, taking Fred by the hands._

"_You better remember this from now on, Freddie, 'cos I won't let you forget it!"_

"_You know I won't! In fact…you better not be the one to forget this, Georgie, 'cos one day, I swear…_

"_You and I are gonna get married so we can be together forever!"_

Twelve years and one relationship later, George is looking back on this fondly as he properly dresses himself up for a night out with his lover.

'_Now that I think about it, I better find that ring…I was hoping to wear it tonight…'_

The elder Weasley gets up, hunting around his shared bedroom for the dinky plastic circular ring in the hopes that it will be lingering about, checking the floorboards, their mattress, the dressers, and even the dirty clothes.

"Bloody hell…_Accio ring!" _

Nothing.

"Fred!"

A voice just one octave lighter than his own responds from the lavatory.

"Yes, baby?"

"Fred…"

The younger Weasley emerges after a moment and smiles softly when he sees George pouting rather cutely over at him. "Baby, what's the matter?"

"Fred, I can't find my ring…do you know what happened to it?"

"You mean that bloody cheap plastic one I gave you when we were eight?"

George nods. Fred grins and takes his lover's hands in his own.

"Hm…let me see…where did I see it last?...I'm not sure, but, I think it was on the dresser…"

"I checked there first. It's not there."

"Well, blimey…"

"I hope I didn't lose it." The elder twin moves in, closing the distance as he steals a quick peck on the lips. "That means a lot to me…"

"Georgie, it's just a plastic ring~."

George nips Fred's bottom lip, smirking slightly. "To you, maybe…but when you gave it to me…I just…"

"I know…" Fred returns the favor and even gives back just a little more by squeezing his brother's firm arse, earning a playful purr. "Here…I think I pocketed it on accident…"

In a single motion, the younger twin pulls out a little velvet box in the color of ebony. He pops it open and reveals it to George who responds by letting out a rather loud gasp when he sees that inside, there is a second ring beside his beloved plastic one.

"I thought…y'know…maybe you need a better ring to go on that finger…"

"Oh God…Fred…Fred…you're not - "

"Yes." He bends on one knee, takes his older brother's hand in his own and looks up with a soft smile. "I told you not to forget, George. I swore that one day I would make you my husband…"

"I – "

"I love you, George Fabian Weasley. Marry me?"

The elder says nothing; he nods weakly and lets a few shameless tears fall down his porcelain features. Before he knows it, there is a simple but elegant silver wedding band on his left ring finger and the cheap, dinky plastic ring on his right index one.

"Fred…" George chuckles a little. "Fred…you're supposed to kiss me now…"

"I am?" Fred straightens himself up and brushes a few of his love's tears away with several mused brunette locks. Identical smiles are on their lips as the moments of their innocent youth flash in their minds. "I almost forgot…"

The younger pulls his man as close as physically allotted and kisses him deeply. Arms tangle around each other, and a couple more tears are shed before they part by mere millimeters.

"This is a real ring, isn't it? You didn't get it off a cake now…"

Fred laughs and gently squeezes George's sides. "No, baby, I promise…it's real this time."

George smiles rather beautifully, and it is his turn to make Fred blush a few shades darker than their Aunt Muriel's hair. "Then you and I - "

"Will be together, Freddie…"

"And ever…?"

"And another ever after that…"

They seal this deal with another deep, lingering kiss, hoping to keep this with them in their hearts for a third ever after the first two as well.

~ 3


End file.
